Detalles
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hay detalles que pasan desapercibido al ojo humano, detalles minúsculos de los que no solemos darnos cuentas. Esos detalles irán aclarándose, para Regulus, dándole el significado a una duda que le albergaba. (Mundo alterno)


_Detalles._

Sin duda, debí darme cuenta antes lo que pasaba. Sin duda, eran muchos los detalles. Desde pequeño fui testigo de esos detalles, pero era incapaz de darme cuenta de ellos.

Todo comenzó cuando murieron mis padres, mi tío Sísifo se hizo cargo de mí. Me acuerdo que las primeras semanas me fueron difíciles, más aun cuando tenía que aceptar que el señor Esteban Lautaro Cid, estuviera mucho en la casa. Es el mejor amigo de mi tío, lo conozco desde que tenía pañales. Mi tío y mis padres le decían El Cid.

Me acuerdo que las primeras noches de ese lluvioso otoño, mi tío me decía que El Cid se quedaría con nosotros, porque estaba lloviendo mucho y él tenía "miedo" de manejar con lluvia.

Me acuerdo de la primera vez que dijo eso, ahora me saca muchas risas ese recuerdo, fue una de las primeras veces que vi una reacción en el rostro de ese hombre que no fuera de aburrimiento. Tuve las sospechas, de que me quedaba sin tío.

* * *

Cuando era pequeño, me llamaba la atención esa fría y filosa mirada. Pero cuando algo le daba gracia, su rostro era surcado por una pequeña sonrisa. No era un trozo de granito, pero tampoco era la persona más efusiva del mundo.

Siempre me había llamado la atención, de pequeño. Que cuando íbamos con mis padres, a ver a mi tío, El Cid estuviera en su casa. Y yo siempre, con mis tierna edad, le preguntaba lo mismo:

"¿Otra vez de visita?"

A lo que los mayores siempre respondían con pequeñas risitas y El Cid negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Como si esas palabras, le produjeran alguna especie de gracia que no se podía transmitir fácilmente.

* * *

Cuando mis padres fallecieron, El Cid estuvo junto a mi tío y con migo. Fue él quien evito, que mi tío se derrumbara cuando le dijeron el resultado, final, del accidente de auto. Yo estaba sentado al lado de mi tío, cuando eso pasó. Yo tenía una pequeña venda en la cabeza, como resultado del golpe que me di. Pero los que estaban grabes eran mis padres… y el resultado es muy doloroso para repetirlo de nuevo.

Debí darme cuenta, que ese abrazo que le dedicaba El Cid a mi tío. Era algo más que el abrazo de un amigo…

* * *

Siempre me llamo la atención: Que El Cid, un hombre tan temerario, tuviera miedo de volverse de noche. Supongo que mi tío no quería decirme la realidad, lo entiendo era muy pequeño... Tenía seis años cuando pase a estar bajo su tutela.

Me acuerdo que a veces, El Cid, le decía un "esta me las pagas"... A lo que mi tío respondía con una tímida sonrisa. Ahora me hago la idea de qué forma, mi tío, le pagaba esa pequeña "humillación".

Sin duda, debí notar el detalle de que a veces se tomaban de las manos o las veces mi tío abrazaba a El Cid y le besaba muy mimoso el cuello. Pero cuando notaban mi presencia, se separaban de golpe.

* * *

Una vez, creo que sería la primera gran señal, se fue la luz de la casa. Yo tenía 8 años y me encontraba viendo la tele. Me levante y me dirigí al cuarto de mi tío. Sabía que El Cid debería de estar durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados (o eso suponía), que era el más cercano al mío, dado que mi tío dijo que "por la lluvia" se quedaría.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando le encontré, durmiendo abrazado a El Cid. Los dos tenían puestos sus respectivos pijamas, mi tío estaba acurrucado en el pecho de El Cid y este tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura a modo posesivo.

-Tío-Le vi moverse dormido, pero quien respondió a mi llamado fue El Cid. Quien se levantó de golpe e inmediatamente le dio un sacudón a mi tío.

-Es... ¿Qué pasa?-En eso, se dio cuenta de mi presencia.- El Cid no quería dormir... solo...-se apresuró a justificarse.

-Sísifo... corre, porque ahora si te mato.-gruño por lo bajo.

-Se fue la luz...-informe, ignorando todo ese lio.- ¿Enserio no querías dormir solito?-El Cid le dedico una mirada asesina a mi tío, quien se apresuró a salir de la cama y llevarme a mi cuarto.

* * *

La siguiente gran señal, vino cuando estábamos de vacaciones... Mi tío había "invitado a El cid" o eso decía mi cabecita. En ese viaje, note que él (El Cid) tenía una alianza matrimonial. Y yo realice la pregunta típica de un chico de nueve años:

-¿Y su esposa? señor El Cid.-Ahí mi tío se atraganto con su comida y El Cid embozo una de esas enigmáticas, escasas y raras, sonrisas suyas.

-No te habías dado cuenta... ¿Qué estoy casado?-pregunto con su típica voz serena, mi tío me miro. Como no creyendo lo que escuchaba.- pensé que se había dado cuenta, la vez que se cortó la luz...

-Al parecer no lo entendió...-dijo mientras se bajaba su copa de vino, de un solo trago.

-¿También te casaste tío?-pregunte al ver la alianza en su mano.

-Sí, Regulus, me case hace 10 años...

-Y hace 15 que esta con la misma persona-completo El Cid, dedicándole una sonrisa muy burlona a mi tío, eso realmente me sorprendió jamás se mostraba así.- ¿Acaso no sabes con quien se casó?

-Esteban...-mi tío le miró fijamente, cuando le llamaba por su nombre era porque estaba molesto.-Luego le explicare yo…

-Lo mismo dices siempre-comento, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa. Yo pasaba mi mirada de mi tío, sentado a mi lado, a El Cid sentado enfrente.- cuando lo hagas… me moriré… de la risa.-él dejo libre una risa, al parecer eso enojo un poco a mi tío. Dado que se levantó de la mesa, sin acabar su cena. Yo a todo esto me mantuve muy callado, no me convenía meterme en temas de adultos.

* * *

La tercera gran señal, vino pocos años después, seis para ser más precisos. Yo tenía 15, ya me había dado cuenta de que mi tío y El Cid, eran posiblemente algo más que amigos… Habían tenido una nueva, pequeña pelea, la causa… Fui yo, El Cid se dio cuenta que yo seguía ignorando la gran verdad e hizo un comentario… Eso pareció enojar a mi tío… Solo se repitió la misma escena que las de esas vacaciones.

-No se ha dado cuenta… Es medio ciego o somos muy poco…

-Ya El cid-mi tío le miro fiero- ya basta… ya te dije, que se lo explicare… Llegado el momento.

-Lo mismo dijiste, en las vacaciones-informo tranquilo, mientras seguía cocinando. Yo ah todo esto, me mantenía callado- lo mismo dijiste, cuando llego… Y honestamente, en algunos casos, me es molesto que no sepa…

-Ya lo hablamos…-Informo mi tío.

-Sísifo-El Cid clavo la cuchilla en la tabla- lo hablamos hace nueve años.-le miró fijamente.- cuando era pequeño… Bueno vaya y pase, era un niño y tal vez no entendería… Ahora tienen edad para afeitarse…y muchas otras cosas…

-Haz lo que quieras…-Mi tío salió, muy molesto, de la cocina. Si me había quedado alguna duda, se me fueron en ese momento.

-Ve por él… me voy a comer al jardín… -le dije a El Cid, este me miro confundido. Le sonreí mientras tomaba una manzana y algunas otras cosas- y creo que daré un paseo LARGO con la bici.

-Tuviste sinfines de detalles, tenías que esperar a que, tu tío, se cabree-El Cid me miró fijamente- para darte cuenta…

-No, nos vemos…-le sonreí- "Tío Esteban"-me dirigí a la puerta que daba paso a los inmensos jardines de la cómoda "casita" de mi tío. El Cid movió la alianza en su dedo, mientras pensaba como calmar a la fierita, para luego ir a buscar a mi tío Sísifo.

Para mi desgracia, hacia frio y me vi obligado a entrar antes de tiempo. Al pasar hacia mi habitación, me topé con la que ocupaban mis tíos… tenía la puerta abierta.

-¿Te va a durar mucho el enojo?-El Cid abrazaba por la espalda a su esposo. Por qué ahora la tenía muy clara, ellos estaban casados desde mucho antes de que yo naciera.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto en ese tono helado, que usaba cuando estaba molesto.

-Yo nada, tu reacción le saco todas las dudas…-Vi como El Cid le besaba el cuello, olvidando su completa frialdad de momento- Me parece, que no tendrás que aclararle nada.

-Esteban…-Mi tío quiso salirse de los brazos de El cid-El Cid, suéltame…

-No…-continuo besándo, el cuello, a mi tío Sísifo-no, hasta que me perdones…

-¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme perdón?-le pregunto en un tono helado, yo era incapaz de moverme de la puerta.

-No… esta es mi forma de endulzarte, para que me perdones…-le dijo ligeramente burlón.- se cómo hacer para que tú, mi dulce arquero, te ablandes…-Ya había escuchado suficiente, me pareció que más que ablandarse mi tío se pondría duro…

-Creo que mirare, la tele, en la sala de juegos.- Que estaba en la otra punta de la casa- por lo menos, me di cuenta de este pequeño "detalle" no me conviene darme cuenta o verlo.

_Fin._


End file.
